This invention relates generally to a strain relieved wire connector and more specifically to strain relieved twist-on wire connectors that lessen the likelihood that the frictionally joined wires held therein will be dislodged or loosened due to external forces and to a method of making an electrical connection that inhibits or reduces strain on the electrical wires located in the connector.
None.
None.
None.
A number of connectors are known in the art for holding wires in electrical connectors. A number of different embodiments are known for use in relation twist-on wire connectors or related connectors. The following are examples of various connectors that include some type of assistance for holding the wires within the connector.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,151,239; 5,113,037; 5,023,402 and Re 37,340 show a twist on wire connector with external clips that the wire is looped around to hold the wire in the connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,559 discloses a twist-on wire connector where the wires are joined in a bundle and inserted into the twist-on wire connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,791 shows a connector wherein wires are twisted and wrapped around a v-shaped slot in a shell to hold the wires in position as the wires are inserted into a sealant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,066 shows a twist-on wire connector wherein a barrier layer is hardened around the wires in a twist-on wire connector to hold the wires in the wire connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,003 shows a n enclosure to prevent the wires from being removed from the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,473 discloses a splice enclosure where a twist-on wire connector is held with in a housing with the entire twist non wire connector is inserted in the housing and the wires are inserted into channels in order to strain relive the connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,704 discloses a wire connector having the a plug with arms on a plug to restrain the wires in the connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,051 shows an electrical connector with a locking element having openings therein for inserting wires to hold the wires in the connector. Although the art is replete with various members to hold the electrical wires in the electrical connector through hooking or looping the wire around a member there is need for a connector that minimizes or reduces the strain on a plurality of wires that are secured in a twist-on wire connectors. In addition, there is a need for a simple easy to use twist-on wire connector that can secure the wires into an electrical connection as well as secure the wires in a strain free condition in the wire connector either during the insertion of the wires into the connector or after the wires have been inserted into the electrical connector. The present invention provides for on-the-go formation of an electrical connection that inhibits strain on the electrical connections and permits a user to reuse or readjust the wires in the electrical connector.
A twist-on wire connector having a housing with a spiral thread for engaging and holding electrical wires in an electrical connection and a chamber for carrying a member having a wire passageway so that the wires can be retained within the connector by conforming the member about the wires to thereby inhibit strain on the wires and a method of making an electrical connection that inhibits strain of the wire by inserting a plurality of wires into a spiral thread of a twist-on wire connector, rotating the plurality of wires with respect to the connector to bring the electrical wires into electrical connection with each other and forcing the member around the plurality of wires to bring the member into pressure contact with the plurality of wires over an extended region to thereby inhibit strain on the plurality of wires held in the electrical connector.